Aunque te quería regalar un Pony
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Hoy era un día especial para Asseylum y tenia el regalo perfecto para la ocasión. [ONE-SHOT] [InaSure]


**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia. Esto es una obra sin fines de lucro, hecha por diversión.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y algo cortos lo recibió ese día, ojos lindos, vestía con hermoso vestido y bien abrigada, aún era invierno afuera, ¿eh?

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que entró. ¿Quién era? Parecía que ella estaba muy interesada en él pues no apartaba su mirada.

El chico comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y porque tanto interés? Se sentía como un bicho raro al ser tanto tiempo observado. ¡Ah! Y no podíamos olvidar esa enorme caja que estaba ahí, a su lado, ¿cómo hacerlo si era enorme?

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —intento disimular sus exasperación.

La chicha espero unos segundos más, como si pensara en su respuesta.

Slaine simplemente espero.

—Es verdad, tú nunca me has visto de esta forma —la chica llevó sus manos al pecho y una luz iluminó el lugar. Ahora a quien tenía al frente era ni más ni menos que...

—Princesa Asseylum —no pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus palabras, verla ahí sentada, con una sonrisa en sus labios...

—Slaine —tenía una mirada melancólica y feliz. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

El chico no sabía que decir, estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿realmente era ella? ¿Era la Asseylum que conocía?

—No te sorprendas tanto —rió divertida por la expresión que tenía el chico en su cara.

—¿Cómo...? —Eso fue lo único que pudo formular en ese momento.

—Hoy es un día muy especial, insistí mucho para lograr el acceso —explicaba. —¿Puedes adivinar a que me refiero? —preguntaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, ah, esa sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que no la había admirado.

El albino no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué día vivía, para él solo los días pasaban y pasaban, no le interesaba saber la fecha o el mes, eso se había vuelto algo estúpido y sin sentido. Negó con la cabeza, aunque aún sorprendido.

Asseylum se miró un poco triste por la negativa del chico. Cambiando su expresión al instante por una sonrisa dijo alegre:

—Hoy es 11 de Enero —se levantó acercándose al chico. Este hizo lo mismo. ¿Puedes adivinar que se festeja hoy?

Él no sabía porque le preguntaba todo eso, era una simple fecha ¿verdad? Realmente lo que pasará ese día le daba igual. Quizás en otra época le habría seguido el juego a la princesa pero ahora no tenía las ganas de hacerlo, incluso pensó que en cuanto volviera a verla sería el día más feliz de su vida, estar con ella nuevamente, pero era diferente a lo que había pensado...

La chica al no recibir respuesta bajo la mirada quizás un poco decepcionada, pero mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa. Quizás el chico ya lo había olvidado pero ella jamás olvidaría esa fecha. Después de todo, es el día en que nació a quien alguna vez llamaría su amigo.

— Princesa Asseylum...

—Quizás ya lo olvidaste pero... —la princesa acortó la distancia y le dio un tierno abrazo. —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Slaine!

Era verdad, lo había olvidado, hace tanto tiempo que no había celebrado su cumpleaños... El albino correspondió el abrazo dándole las gracias por recordarlo. Ahora esa enorme caja tenía sentido, ¿pero que había en ella? Era Muy grande como para ser un simple regalo.

A la puerta llamaron indicando que el tiempo había terminado. Los dos se separaron y la princesa volvió a la forma en la que había llegado. Se despidió del chico.

Slaine estaba solo y con una caja gigantesca. La curiosidad lo mataba, no le había dado tiempo de preguntarle a la chica que era pero de algo estaba seguro, era para él.

Se acercó con cuidado, una vez frente a ella se agacho un poco, no tenía envoltura ni tampoco mucha cinta para sellar, suponía era porque los guardia habían revisado que tenía en su interior.

¿Ya era hora? Sentía como el oxígeno comenzaba a hacer falta en ese reducido espacio donde apenas y podía moverse. Escucho como la puerta se había cerrado y como unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde estaba. El momento había llegado. Se posicionó para poder salir, espero unos segundos y...

¿Eh? ¿Qué? No supo en que momento alguien había terminado por darle un cabezazo en la cara, ahora estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la nariz. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

—Tch —chasqueo la lengua, sobándose la cabeza, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurría agacharse tanto para abrir una caja?

—¡Orenjiiro! —Eso lo dejo aún más sorprendido que la visita de Asseylum, ¿qué hacia él, dentro de una caja?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Koumori— Lo dijo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—No es "Koumori". Mi nombre es "Slaine"—El castaño le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. No le molestaba el apodo pero tampoco quería agradecer en ese momento por la felicitación.

—Lo sé, Koumori— era obvio que lo hacía a propósito. Salió de la caja.

Suspiro resignado. Lo observo en todo momento, para después hacerle una pregunta.

—Y bien, ¿cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? ¿Y qué diablos hacías dentro de esa caja? —Lo miro con desconfianza.

—Selum-san me lo dijo— Se agacho para sacar algo de la caja. —Soy tu regalo.

—¡¿Ha?! —¿En verdad había dicho eso?

Inaho saco un moño rojo y se lo puso en la cabeza. Alzo los brazos.

El albino simplemente lo observo, ¿reamente estaba haciendo eso?

—Nuevamente te lo vuelvo a decir: Feliz cumpleaños, Koumori—Se acercó al chico dándole un abrazo.

Slaine acepto el abrazo con recelo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Se separaron a los pocos segundos.

—¿Eso es todo? —No se podía imaginar que aun hubiera algo más.

El castaño nuevamente se agacho y esta vez saco un pequeño pastel del interior de la caja, esa era la verdadera razón del porque no se podía mover tanto.

—¿Y eso también es de parte de la princesa Asseylum? —Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando aquel postre.

—No, este es de mi parte—Llevo el pastel a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí para después tomar asiento en una silla.

Slaine se sentó en la silla restante aun observando el pastel, en un letrero se leía su nombre.

—No tiene veneno y ninguna sustancia nociva, a menos que seas alérgico a la leche—Pudo notar con que desconfianza miraba el pastel.

—¿Y cómo lo voy a comer?

Inaho sacó un tenedor envuelto en papel de una bolsa de su saco. Descubrió el utensilio y cortó un pequeño pedazo.

—Ah…

El albino lo miro, ¿"Ah…"? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Ah…— Inaho abría la boca, como si le quisiera dar señales de lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿"Ah…"?— Y en ese preciso momento el castaño introdujo el pedazo de pastel en la boca ajena. Está a punto de ahogarse, ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Acaso quería matarlo?

—¿Es muy duce? ¿O por qué tienes mala cara? —Tenía su rostro recargado en una mano. Lo miro divertido.

— _Coff_ … ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que haces!? ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! —Su mirada reflejaba molestia y algo de pena, aquella mirada tan penetrante que tenía el chico… A veces lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho, incluso no estarías aquí —.Lo decían con poco interés cortando otro pedazo de pastel introduciéndolo ahora en su boca.

—Sólo porque la princesa Asseylum te lo pidió— Lo dijo mirando a un costado.

—Con o sin ese "pedido" lo habría hecho— miraba el pastel sin interés, girando sobre este el tenedor. Aprovecharía que el chico estaba distraído para embarrarle un poco de la crema en su mejilla pero en ese momento volteo, ahora tenía el chantillí cerca de sus labios pero no tanto para que el pudiera limpiarlo con su lengua.

—¡Oye! —Sintió el frio chantillí sobre una de sus mejillas; abrió la boca para recibir el postre que amablemente le estaban dando.

—Eh… Incluso tú te puedes dejar mimar— Su mirada era burlona, quería hacerlo enfadar un poco.

—Hmp, aunque quisiera comer por mi cuenta, no tengo el tenedor— Lo reto con la mirada.

Inaho miro su reloj. Se levantó y dejo el utensilio. Se acercó al chico, observándolo detenidamente.

—¿Q-qué? —Con él no podía tener la guardia baja, nunca podría adivinar lo que pensaba.

—Tienes un poco de chantillí en la mejilla— el castaño se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lamio la parte donde tenía la crema.

—¡¿Q-qu-qué estás haciendo?! — Puso una mono sobre su mejilla. Aparto el cuerpo del otro y a su vez se hizo hacia atrás. Estaba sonrojado, no podía entender porque había hecho eso.

—Ya es tarde, tengo que irme— Giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir por aquella puerta, dejando a un Slaine impactado por su último acto. —Aunque yo te quería regalar un pony— dijo antes de salir, tenía una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro, a él nadie lo retaba, ni siquiera con la mirada.

—¡Ha! —Eso lo dejo más confundido, ¿un pony? ¿En verdad? —¡Y n-no vuelvas! —Grito el albino antes de que saliera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así?

Sin duda ese era uno de esos días que no olvidabas en un tiempo, y más cuando recibías ese tipo de regalos. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recordaba, no recibió respuesta de quien supuestamente le había regalado un "Inaho 'Orenjiiro' Kaiduka", ¿quizás estaría escrito en la caja? Busco por todos lado pero no encontró algo, miro el interior y saco el mono, algo colgaba de este. Era una nota, lo suficientemente pequeña como para sólo tener unos cuantos datos, en ella se leía: _"DE: Asseylum". PARA: Slaine"_ y una carita feliz. Eso debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?

Los guardias entraron para llevarlo pero no sin antes agarrar lo que sobraba del pastel, tenía tan buen sabor, no lo iba a desperdiciar. Una vez ya sólo comenzó a comerlo, realmente estaba delicioso, hace tanto tiempo que no probaba algo dulce.

* * *

¡Uwa! Hace más de 12 horas que es el cumpleaños del albino más hermoso, ¡Slaine! No podía dejar pasar la ocasión.

Gracias por pasarse y leer esta pequeña historia que pretendía ser un Drabble pero bueno, jaja.

Este ONE-SHOT apoya a la campaña: **_No seas lector fantasma, deja un review._**


End file.
